<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>100 Kinks Challenge but make it Haikyuu!! by AcidicStars</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25379275">100 Kinks Challenge but make it Haikyuu!!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcidicStars/pseuds/AcidicStars'>AcidicStars</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Barebacking, Blindfolds, Couch Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Making Out, Masturbation, Not Canon Compliant, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, PWP without Porn, Porn with Feelings, Rare Pairings, Riding, Rough Kissing, Sexual Fantasy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:49:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,519</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25379275</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcidicStars/pseuds/AcidicStars</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>CURRENTLY ON HIATUS</b>
</p><p>The 100 Kinks Writing Challenge all about Haikyuu ships!</p><p>(Suggestions for ships are welcome)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Goshiki Tsutomu/Koganegawa Kanji, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kuroo Tetsurou/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>291</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. #1 - Kissing [IwaOi]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So with Haikyuu ending, I've been feeling super nostalgic about it since I realise I've been following this series since 2015 - which is wild! </p><p>I've had a bunch of these little one-shots written up for a while and honestly never did anything with them - so I figured why not. We're starting off soft, but things will get raunchier later down the line.</p><p>Also, just to say - these one-shots don't follow canon at all, they kind of take place in a floating form of whatever for the sake of shipping!</p><p>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Oikawa had a lot of 'girlfriends' growing up but also plenty of actual girlfriends too. Most of the time nothing ever happened, they were together for a few days, a week or two, maybe a month but then they'd break up. Most of the girls were just wanting to say they had dated the captain of the Volleyball team because Oikawa was, for some reason, unnaturally pretty. </p><p>The relationships might have been chaste – but that didn’t mean much. Oikawa, no matter what, did put quite a lot of effort into his relationships. The girls were always quite lucky. Iwaizumi watched from afar. The shy brunette who blushed deeply when Oikawa kissed her on the cheek for the first time. The blonde who ran her hands up Oikawa’s shirt every time they kissed. The tiny raven-haired girl who had to stand on her toes to even get close to Oikawa’s face. Each kiss between those girls was soft, delicate and gentle. The same way Oikawa treated every girl. </p><p>But the downside of dating somebody whose head was so filled with volleyball was that - that's all he wanted to talk about and most of his girlfriends weren't exactly in a relationship to talk about volleyball and ended up breaking up with Oikawa.</p><p>Iwaizumi was always there for his friend after these breakups because no matter how long or short these 'relationships' were, Oikawa always acted like a melodramatic princess afterwards. Hanging out in Iwaizumi's bedroom and lamenting about a love (which was never really love because Oikawa didn't apparently love anything other than volleyball) lost and how long it would take him to recover - which was about three days, sometimes less. Iwaizumi sat and took it, listening to Oikawa go on and on.</p><p>Go on and on about how he missed holding one girl in his arms, missed the smile of another girl and, most importantly, missed the way he kissed some other girl. </p><p>And every single time, Iwaizumi would nod his head, maybe roll his eyes or sigh, towards Oikawa’s complaints and lovesick confessions of woe.</p><p>The pattern remained into university too. Despite studying two different things, Oikawa and Iwaizumi managed to go to the same university. Which was a good thing for their friendship but also lead to Iwaizumi still having to deal with Oikawa's stupid relationship drama - which now wasn't even only girls after he'd come out as bisexual during their first year of university. </p><p>Oikawa with guys was a little different than he was with girls. Their kisses were rougher, more demanding. He wasn’t as gentle or romantic – most of the time. Sometimes there were soft kisses, gentle touches and lingering glances. But most of the time they were harsh, forceful and domineering. A clashing of tongues and teeth and grabbing hands in places that really shouldn’t be grabbed in public.</p><p>Iwaizumi didn’t always like Oikawa’s boyfriends, they seemed a little . . . rough, compared to the soft-bodied, polite girls Oikawa fell for. But he continued to play the supportive friend, some days wishing that he was the one Oikawa held onto as their breath mingled, looking into each other eyes as a small gap was closed and their lips pressed together. Iwaizumi could dream.</p><p>Oikawa's latest romantic venture had been a guy, his name was Lyle or Leon or something beginning with an L that Iwaizumi couldn't pronounce that well, who was from the UK studying abroad and they had lasted a whole two months until he moved back to the UK to go back to his old university and broke up because the distance was too far (which it really was).</p><p>"I really loved him Iwa-chan," Oikawa wailed. They were back in Iwaizumi's old bedroom. "And he just broke up with me."</p><p>"You know he was only here for the year, right?" Iwaizumi reminded. "I think he did tell you this."</p><p>"But I loved him. Wouldn't you have tried to make it work?"</p><p>Sometimes, Iwaizumi wanted to punch Oikawa. Then again, that was also a recurring feature of their friendship throughout the years. Oikawa really hadn't changed all that much between high school and university - still melodramatic, egotistical, stubborn and utterly ridiculous. It was the things that Iwaizumi loved and hated about Oikawa.</p><p>He could hear him still rabbiting on in the background about how much he missed Lyle/Leon and how it would be so difficult to move on because they had made such a deep connection and blah, blah, blah. Iwaizumi was tired of it all. Taking a deep breath, he looked around to Oikawa who was staring up at the ceiling with a wistful look in his eyes, looking very much like a god with the way the light was falling across his features.</p><p>Iwaizumi couldn't take it any longer.</p><p>Moving onto the bed Iwaizumi pulled Oikawa into a sitting position. He was limp and compliant, clearly still wallowing in his grief of lost love and Iwaizumi shook his head.</p><p>"He wasn't worth it. Okay."</p><p>"Iwa-chan?"</p><p>That was all it took for Iwaizumi to finally, after so many years of just ignoring his feelings, just go for it. It was only a split second and Iwaizumi brought his and Oikawa's lips together. Oikawa didn't move, unsure of what was happening. His head, which had been an empty place of sadness a few moments ago, was suddenly spinning.</p><p>Iwaizumi was kissing him.</p><p>His childhood friend who he'd had on and off crushes on . . . was kissing him.</p><p>What did that mean?</p><p>What!</p><p>Iwaizumi went to pull away but Oikawa, confidence returning, suddenly pulled Iwaizumi back towards him, lengthening the kiss. It was tentative at first, gentle and unassuming but quickly grew as Iwaizumi swiped his lounge against Oikawa's lips who parted his mouth slightly. The two shifted back to lie on Iwaizumi's bed as Oikawa's hands wrapped themselves in Iwaizumi's hair.</p><p>The two broke apart, faces red and panting a little. Oikawa could only stare at Iwaizumi with confusion.</p><p>"Does this mean?"</p><p>Iwaizumi's eyes slid to the side. He wasn't exactly the best at emotions, but hey the heart wants what the heart wants and damn it, he'd waited long enough for Oikawa.</p><p>". . . Maybe," Iwaizumi muttered and Oikawa broke into a smile, pulling Iwaizumi back towards him, planting multiple small kisses around his best friends mouth and across his face.</p><p>"Iwa-chan should have just said."</p><p>Yeah, maybe he should have - but oh well. It worked out.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>There are 20 odd chapters that have been, pre-written, I'm always up for ship suggestions. As such, if there is a ship you want to see feel free to ask!</p><p>Thank you for reading, see you in the next chapter!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. #2 - Discovering Boundary's [AsaNoya]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm going to end up updating these every day to every other day just because I have not much else to write at the moment.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dating Asahi was a challenge - and one that Noya was 100% ready to commit to. For all Asahi had in height and general scary appearances, he was a soft person at heart. Which was great for somethings (hanging out late at night, cuddled down together, just relaxed and cosy was actually one of Noya's favourite places to be with Asahi) . . . but the thing was, that general good vibes could not sate the lust all the time.</p><p>Or any time.</p><p>And Noya wasn't a pushy person (well, he was, just not when it came to relationship stuff) and he wouldn't force his boyfriend into anything he didn't want to do. Sometimes though, there had to be a little back and forth as to what was acceptable and what wasn't and when. Some days it was fine, both were into it - especially when Asahi took charge. Fuck, the very thought of Asahi using his stature to his advantage made Noya's head spin at any time of the day (he tried not to think too much about it).</p><p>Some days were great, it could go from a casual hang out - watching movies, lounging around either Noya or Asahi's house and it could just turn. A casual touch turning into a caress, a small kiss becoming deeper and more demanding. Shirtless skin on skin, leading to trousers being kicked away and hot bodies grinding together - their breathy moans mingling, hands entwining . . . yeah, some days were great.</p><p>However, some days were not. </p><p>Noya had no doubt that Asahi loved him, and he loved him just as much in return. But when the whole big grey-asexual awakening occurred like it was meant to change something - all Noya knew was that some days Asahi just didn't want to be touched, that he was more than happy to pleasure Noya until his saw stars, but wouldn't want anything in return. Someday, he just wasn't interested at all, cuddling on the couch was fine but nothing more. </p><p>It was all about balance and understanding. Dating Asahi could be a challenge but Noya didn't care, it was one he was 100% ready to commit too. After all, he loved his soft-hearted ace.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>You can pry my asexual headcanons from my cold dead hands! </p><p>If there are any ships you want to see, feel free to suggest and I'll see what I can do!</p><p>Thanks for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. #3 - On the couch [DaiSuga]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>DaiSuga is my jam (maybe behind AsaNoya, hard choice), so of course they get the first full on smut chapter!</p>
<p>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There was one thing not a lot of people new about Suga - he was incredibly two faced. But not in the bitchy, catty way that the phrase 'two-faced' usually meant. No, he was two faced in that he could be positively angelic one moment and an absolute devil the next. Which was almost always a good thing - at least to Daichi it was. He got to see that change in his boyfriend the most after all. And it could come on any moment without a reason too.</p>
<p>Which was great.</p>
<p>It had meant to be a simple night, they'd both been working late, things to finish and sort out which meant not a lot of time to spend together. It had been Daichi's idea, he'd invited Suga around. Made dinner, been the perfect gentleman. He'd missed the presence of his boyfriend so he wanted to do something nice, even if it was just spending time in his home with dinner and a movie. </p>
<p>"What?"</p>
<p>They were sitting on Daichi's couch, the movie was still playing on Tv but for the last five minutes or so, Suga had clearly not been paying attention to what was going on. He was lying in Daichi's lap and had just been looking up at his boyfriend as though he were the movie.</p>
<p>"Nothing," Suga replied innocently, smiling as though to illustrate his point.</p>
<p>It did nothing to convince Daichi. He knew Suga well and Suga was 100% up to something - his oh so innocent smile said so! Daichi knew well that if Suga wore a certain smile, it was just the slightest bit coy, the sides of his lips quirking just that little bit, he was planning something. What that something was - well, Daichi wasn't good at guessing.</p>
<p>But he had a slight idea.</p>
<p>And he very much hoped that he was right in his guessing.</p>
<p>It didn't take very long.</p>
<p>Suga had rolled so he was facing the tv but he was lightly tracing shapes into Daichi's thigh as Daichi, in turn, ran a hand through Suga's hair. Daichi loved Suga's hair, it was thick and soft and, on a good day, smelled like the strawberry shampoo he used. And even more so, Daichi knew how much Suga loved having his hair played with. All Daichi was doing was rolling strands through his fingers, but he could feel the way Suga pushed his head back into the feeling.</p>
<p>"Mhm, Daichi."</p>
<p>Daichi smiled, if his boyfriend was going to play that game - then he was going to play along. He ran his fingers into Suga's hair, lightly tracing the baby hairs along his hairline. Eventually, Suga sighed, grabbing ahold of Daichi's hand, holding it in place as it was buried in Suga's hair.</p>
<p>"That's mean," Suga murmured before removing Daichi's hand from his hair.</p>
<p>Suga sat up from his position in Daichi's lap, stood, turned and once again sat down. Right into Daichi's lap, his legs on either side of Daichi's muscular thighs. Placing both his hands on either side of Daichi's face, he smiled.</p>
<p>"How do you like it?" Suga asked cheekily, running his hands through Daichi's hair before placing a gentle kiss on his lips. He pulled back, face slightly red.</p>
<p>"I like that a lot," Daichi replied, once again leaning in for a kiss, placing his hands on Suga's trim waist and pulling him close. </p>
<p>It was never a battle in their relationship, no fighting for dominance - just slow and loving. To the pair, it felt like so long since they had been in each others company, to be close and loved that they wanted to savour it. Daichi held Suga close, licking a little into his partner's mouth as Suga moaned - the very vibrations sending shivers through Daichi's body.</p>
<p>Fuck, he loved him so much.</p>
<p>It didn't take long for the slow to devolve into hot and heavy as the pent up frustration of the last few weeks built up and was unleashed in the only way pent up lovers could.</p>
<p>Daichi's hands slid lower from holding Suga at his waist to holding him by his ass. He didn't even need to do anything as Suga ground subtly into Daichi who moaned breathlessly. Suga smiled into their kiss, breaking it. He placed his forehead on Daichi's.</p>
<p>"I missed you so much."</p>
<p>Daichi replied with a kiss, once again sliding his hands upwards, this time under Suga's shirt. Daichi's hands were cool to the touch and Suga moaned at the feeling of them tracing the curve of his back.</p>
<p>"Ahn, Daichi."</p>
<p>Suga pulled away for a moment, removing Daichi's hands from his shirt so he could pull the piece of clothing off entirely and throwing it to the side before once again leaning in for a kiss. Suga took a slight charge, starting gently at first before adding weight and urgency to the kiss. </p>
<p>Slowly, the pair fell back onto the couch, Suga above Daichi, pressing into Daichi's body. Their breaths mingling as Daichi once again held onto Suga, pulling him as close as possible, wanting to feel him.</p>
<p>"It's not fair, I'm the only one shirtless," Suga said breathlessly as he pulled away for a brief moment. Daichi smirked.</p>
<p>"I mean, that can be arranged," Daichi replied, going to remove his shirt - Suga stopped him.</p>
<p>"I think I'd rather see you," Suga smirked before placing a hand on Daichi's thigh, teasingly tracing up towards Daichi's crotched, covered only by a layer of denim. "Without these on."</p>
<p>Daichi half laughed and Suga took the moment to palm over Daichi's dick which was hard under his touch. Daichi's laughter turned into a moan, as he unintentionally rocked upwards into Suga's hand.</p>
<p>"Who's being not fair now," Daichi eeked out through moans.</p>
<p>It was Suga's turn to laugh and as he rolled his hips over Daichi's crotch. Suga himself was equally as hard, almost painfully so, but he wanted to tease Daichi more.</p>
<p>"Ahn, Kou - yo-you can't, mm, can't keep doing- doing that."</p>
<p>Daichi speech was slowly being erased by his lust addled brain - a sight that Suga was very much enjoying and taking advantage of as he ran his hands across his bare chest, almost posing for Daichi's enjoyment.</p>
<p>It was as though a switch flipped in Daichi's brain - one moment Suga was on top of him - grinding into his crotch and displaying his pearly pale skin that was just begging to be debased. And the next, Daichi had flipped the scene, pushing Suga down onto the couch cushions. </p>
<p>Daichi buried his face into Suga's neck, kissing and nipping at the tender flesh as his hands palmed at the front of Suga's jeans.</p>
<p>"Ah, ha, Dai-Daichi," Suga moaned as Daichi nipped a hickey into the side of his neck. </p>
<p>"Two can play at this game," Daichi purred into Suga's ear and Suga full-on body shuddered at the sensation.</p>
<p>Daichi sat back for a moment to appreciate his handy work, Suga was red in the face, panting with a hickey darkening on his neck. Pulling his shirt off now, Daichi tossed it alongside Suga's on the floor before leaning down once more to claim Suga in a kiss. </p>
<p>He wanted more though, so much more. Once again Daichi's hands roamed to the front of Suga's trousers, undoing the button and slighting his hand inside. Suga writhed, pawing at Daichi's chest, at the feeling of skin only separated by a thin layer of cotton. He moaned into Daichi's mouth.</p>
<p>"Daichi . . . please," Suga all but begged and Daichi was more than happy to oblige.</p>
<p>He lifted Suga's hips, pulling his trousers down around his knees. Suga was hard and straining against his underwear, an evident wet patch. Daichi caressed Suga's face, capturing his lips with his own as Suga wrapped his arms around Daichi's neck.</p>
<p>Daichi's other hand reached down to trace Suga's clothed dick, lighting running his fingers along its length before he pulled Suga's underwear away letting his dick spring free, sitting, dripping and free against his stomach. Without breaking the kiss, Daichi took Suga's hard member in his hand, giving it a small stroke.</p>
<p>"Ahn," Suga broke the kiss, moaning loudly at the sensation before burying his face into Daichi's neck. Against his skin, Daichi could make out the word 'please' which was more than enough incentive for him to keep going. </p>
<p>He started slowly, tentative strokes before becoming bolder. Fingers tease the head of Suga's dick before stroking back down the length. Each movement, each stroke and touch had Suga shuddering, moaning and panting - all thought being lost to lust and to love.</p>
<p>"Ah, Dai-Daichi, m-mo-more," Suga moaned as Daichi continued his ministrations. His actions became more deliberate, stroking hard and fast as Suga bucked into the feeling, grinding his hips into the touch, scratching red marks into Daichi's back. </p>
<p>"Dai-Daichi," Suga moaned, throwing his head back.</p>
<p>"Yeah, babe?" Daichi asked but he had a feeling he knew what was coming - Suga's body was wound up tight, hips juttering under Daichi's skilled, sinful, hands.</p>
<p>"I . . . I . . . mm . . . I'm gon-ah, ah, I'm gonna."</p>
<p>Suga never got the words out as he came hard, his body shuddering deeply as he threw his head back, moaning loudly as he came across his chest and Daichi's hand, who continued to lightly stroke him through his orgasm. Suga lay back panting for a few moments as Daichi kissed the top of his head, pushing away stray hairs from his face.</p>
<p>"I love you Koushi."</p>
<p>Suga smiled and leaned up into a soft kiss. "I love you too."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Comments and Kudos make my heart soar!</p>
<p>If you have any ships you want, feel free to suggest and I'll see what I can do!</p>
<p>Thank you for reading, see you in the next chapter!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. #4 - Masturbation [OiSuga]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry this a bit late, I hit a major down for a bit and my writing took a hit.</p><p>But I'm back and whilst I sort of struggled to write this chapter, what it ended up being is basically 1,000 words of justification as to why I ship Suga with basically everybody! </p><p>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>#4 - Masturbation [OiSuga] </p><p>Oikawa was kind of obsessed with Suga. Not in a creepy stalkerish way (he had no plans to go follow the guy), he just couldn't get him out of his head, and it was nobody's fault but his own.</p><p>It had all occurred after they had run into each other unexpectedly and since neither had any pressing matters decided to go and get a drink together. Maybe Suga was a naturally flirtatious person, Oikawa had no idea, but there was just something about him. The way he spoke, the way he held himself, the way he watched and listened to every word Oikawa spoke. Suga trailed a lazy finger around the rim of his cup as he talked and Oikawa . . . he couldn't stop staring. There was something oddly endearing about the gesture. Well, that and the smile that played on Suga's face.</p><p>It was delicate, not forced or put on. He was just talking, reminiscing and generally being the pleasant person Oikawa knew he was - so why was his heart beating just a little faster than normal? </p><p>Suga was . . . pretty. Cute? Somewhere in between - with his dark eyes and soft, pale skin. Age just seemed to heighten his good looks and Oikawa knew he was pretty when they were in high school. Perhaps it was the time difference and how long they hadn't seen each other, but he just looked more enticing.</p><p>And to top it all off - his laugh. It was like a heavenly bell, absolutely stellar and made Oikawa's heart melt. He wanted that sound to stay with him forever - and it sort of did.</p><p>That small meeting had set off a whole train of problems - mostly that he couldn't get Suga's pretty face out of his mind. Before going their separate ways, they took a quick photo (and exchanged numbers) and Oikawa kept going back to it. Suga was too perfect . . . too pretty . . . too absolutely good for this planet.</p><p>How could somebody like that exist?</p><p>That was Oikawa's problem. </p><p>Lying in his bed, he kept going back to the photo just to stare at Suga's face. He almost felt bad about it - but at the same time, he sort of didn't. He'd be lying to himself if he said he hadn't found Suga at least a little attractive in high school (though at that time he'd been with Iwaizumi and would never have done anything - he could be a bad person, but he wasn't that bad). He was also a little jealous that Karasuno had Suga all to themselves and got to revel in his presence.</p><p>Setting his phone down, Oikawa stared up at the ceiling as his mind began to wander. </p><p>Suga had a pretty face, he was lean, his hair was probably very soft, he had dark eyes that were so inviting to look at . . . he had that little beauty mark under his eye . . . Fuck. Oikawa wanted to kiss that dainty little mark, then slowly trail down his neck - marking that pale, perfect flesh until it was bruised and loved.</p><p>Oikawa could feel himself growing hard at the thought - he wanted to wreck Suga. Rolling onto his side, Oikawa pushed his trousers down his hips pulling his hardening dick out and lightly wrapping his hand around it.</p><p>Was Suga a moaner? Would he scratch or bite? Did he like to take charge? Oikawa had no idea but it didn't stop him thinking.</p><p>Thinking about Suga slowly undressing, revealing those pale shoulders - Oikawa would love to run a gentle finger across them, drawing loving circles into them as he kissed the back of Suga's neck. Not hard or rough, just gentle and loving. He'd lean into his neck, take in his smell and just bask in Suga's beauty for a moment.</p><p>They'd kiss and Oikawa would push Suga back onto his bed, trailing kisses down his chest . . .</p><p>The thought had Oikawa hard and heavy in his hand and his mind just kept going on and on.</p><p>On to Suga lying pale and perfect on Oikawa's bed, moaning softly and breathily as Oikawa teased him. Maybe Suga would call his name, beg, or plead for more. Maybe he'd be more commanding, taking charge and directing Oikawa to what he wanted instead.</p><p>Oikawa tightened his grasp on his dick at the idea of commanding Suga - Suga who topped him perhaps. Oikawa moaned at the thought of him with Suga above him, pale, sculpted thighs holding him up as Suga lowered himself down onto Oikawa, moaning Oikawa's name as he went. His lithe body at first gently rocking, getting used to the feeling before getting bolder.</p><p>The thoughts kept coming and Oikawa couldn't help himself, he flipped onto his back - holding himself firm, the thoughts of Suga riding him filling his head. </p><p>Light hair being tossed as Suga threw his head back, grinding down hard - taking Oikawa's length like it was nothing. Hands reaching out to grasp Oikawa's, placing them gently on his hips before reaching down and kissing him deeply as Oikawa picked up his pace, thrusting deep into Suga would grind in time with the thrusts.</p><p>Oikawa could hear the moan's in his head, Suga's voice weak and needy with lust - breathless. Body wound tight before he'd come hard across Oikawa's chest with a broken cry, head tossed back. A perfect picture.</p><p>Oikawa came hard into his hand, cum spilling over his fingers to the thoughts of what he could do to Suga. Eventually, he sat up and went and got himself cleaned up, his legs were a little weak and his heart still pounded at the thought. </p><p>Once he re-entered his bedroom, Oikawa picked up his phone - just to look at the picture one last time.</p><p>Suga [00:15]: Hey, it was nice seeing you today. Maybe we could catch up again? Get lunch perhaps?</p><p>Oikawa smiled, maybe he could find a way to make his fantasy a reality?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'll try to update in a more timely manner next time!</p><p>If you have any ships you want, feel free to suggest and I'll see what I can do!</p><p>Thank you for reading, see you in the next chapter!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. #5 - Bodily Fluids [KogaGoshi ]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Somebody requested this ship a few weeks ago and I'm never going to turn down the opportunity to write a rare pair . . . so here we are!</p><p>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>
It was an unlikely friendship and an even unlikelier relationship. Despite never having known each other during high school, the winds of time just happened to steer Goshiki and Koganegawa towards each other and, for some bizarre, reason . . . it sort of worked. There was just something strangely enigmatic about the pairing even if literally nobody understood it.</p><p>But that didn't matter - because as long as Goshikia and Koganegawa got along and were happy, that was the most important part.</p><p>And yeah, they got along alright. </p><p>A little too well perhaps. Which was both a blessing and a curse - because it led to certain situations that were somewhat questionable. Or, if they ever shared them . . . they would be. Koganegawa might not have been the brightest bulb but he was a good guy (which was perhaps why Goshiki was so drawn to him). He was good nature, outgoing and respectful - if a little wild at times. Which is precisely why if anybody asked - which did seem to happen from time to time when people got a little too drunk and thought a good idea would be to share sex stories - Koganegawa would be the only who would be perceived as the more kinky one . . . so to speak.</p><p>But that was not the case!</p><p>Not at all.</p><p>"I want you to come on my face."</p><p>Goshiki, from the outset, was mild mannered mostly. He was smart and hardworking and a little bit of a show off - not that it was a bad thing, Koganegawa had discovered he very much enjoyed the more brash and outgoing parts of Goshiki's personality. But what nobody, certainly Koganegawa, had expected was that Goshiki took that brashness the whole way . . . including to the bedroom.</p><p>"You sure?"</p><p>"I wouldn't have asked if I wasn't sure."</p><p>So when it came to sex stories - both Goshiki and Koganegawa tended to keep it more low-key, even when incredibly hammered, because it might have been considered a mistake to let Goshiki being a bit of a freak between the sheets be public knowledge. There were some facts that Koganegawa was willing to die for - and that was one of them.</p><p>He had the mental image of Goshiki under him, dark hair fanned over their pillow, mouth just slightly open, face flushed just the right amount, panting and between those breaths from his pretty lips was him begging.</p><p>"Do it Kanji . . . please."</p><p>Maybe it was the way he looked, or the breathless please (or the really awesome foreplay - the things Goshiki's mouth could do) but Koganegawa had came hard across Goshiki's face. Most splashing across his mouth and towards his nose, but some getting up as far as his hairline - and through the entire thing, Goshiki hadn't even flinched. Instead, his eyes had closed, body writhing (and Koganegawa had a sneaking suspicion that he had just come himself) before those pretty eyes fluttered open and without missing a beat, Goshiki wiped off Koganegawa's come from his face and seductively licked if from his fingers.</p><p>Koganegawa had just about died.</p><p>So no, neither Goshiki or Koganegawa liked to share every aspect of their sex lives and instead chose to only tell the more vanilla stories when the time came of it. And those stories didn't include that one time when Goshiki had been out on a run and when he came back Koganegawa had jumped him like he didn't stink of sweat.</p><p>"Did you have a good run?" Koganegawa asked, draping himself over Goshiki's shoulders, burying his face in the shorter males neck.</p><p>"I did, but can you let go of me, I want to go for a shower," Goshiki said trying to wriggle out of Koganegawa's grasp.</p><p>"But why shower when you're just going to get dirty again."</p><p>"Pardon?"</p><p>Which was the exact conversation that led to the pair having mindblowing sex in the hallway of their apartment. Koganegawa seriously didn't mind that Goshiki was a sweaty dishevelled mess, all he was was the way Goshiki's hair was rumpled in just the way he liked and his long legs in the running shorts he wore and . . . well, feelings got the better of him.</p><p>And the sex certainly was mindblowing. Firstly up against the wall (which was where Goshiki gave up his dignity), with Koganegawa holding Goshiki up as the dark haired male wrapped his legs around his partner's waist as Koganegawa kissed and nipped at his neck - taking in that acrid bitter scent. Koganegawa might have been love blind, but he really didn't care. He loved feeling Goshiki's muscular thighs in his hands, being pressed up close to him - feeling his heartbeat against his chest.</p><p>By the time the pair sprawled out onto the floor (by then, Goshiki's shorts had been well and truly disregarded) the pair were both sweating and all regard to the fact that their hall floor was about to get very messy was completely out of both their minds and Koganegawa took Goshiki apart piece by piece.</p><p>He really did love him.</p><p>They were a weird set - but yeah, they made it work.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you have any ships you want, feel free to suggest and I'll see what I can do!</p><p>Thank you for reading, see you in the next chapter!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. #6 - Oral Sex [IwaOi]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'll admit, I'm not wild about this chapter and I may rework it at some point. </p>
<p>In other news, thank you for 100 kudos and 2,000 views! This is such a stupid self-indulgent series that it's weird to me to see those sort of numbers. Thank you!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sometimes Oikawa just has bad days, everybody does, but Oikawa's were especially bad. And there was only one person who really knew how to handle him . . .</p>
<p>"Iwa-chan!"</p>
<p>Iwaizumi would never really understand how he managed to attract Oikawa too him, but he did - though he also chalked it up to, honestly, Oikawa's truly awful personality. He'd known him for that long that the fact just didn't bother him any longer.</p>
<p>"What is it?"</p>
<p>He had been sitting at his kitchen table finishing off reports when Oikawa had burst into the rom entirely without finesse or warning (Iwaizumi hadn't actually heard him come home, but that might also have been because he was so lost in his own work that he didn't notice). Oikawa was standing by the kitchen looking absolutely miserable.</p>
<p>"Why is life such bullshit," Oikawa spat bitterly and Iwaizumi sighed, his shoulders sagging. It was one of those days.</p>
<p>Pushing back from the table, work forgotten, Iwaizumi opened his arms and allowed Oikawa to flop into his lap facing him. Wrapping his arms around Oikawa, he held the man tight. It was a bit of an awkward position given that Oikawa was taller than Iwaizumi (not by much, but it was a fact that Oikawa did like to point out from time to time) but the way Oikawa sagged into Iwaizumi's touch - he knew it was the right move.</p>
<p>"What happened?" Iwaizumi asked and Oikawa simply shook his head again Iwaizumi's chest.</p>
<p>They stayed like that for a few moments, Iwaizumi holding Oikawa close and rubbing circles in his back whilst Oikawa buried his face in Iwaizumi's chest, listening to his partner's heartbeat. Eventually, Oikawa pulled back, sitting up to look Iwaizumi dead in the face.</p>
<p>"Hajime," Oikawa said quietly. "Make me forget my name."</p>
<p>On one hand, Iwaizumi wanted to reject the idea - but deep down (and from experience) that doing so would just make Oikawa more miserable and, honestly, bitchy and irritable too. If he just indulged his boyfriend's whims he would be happy and sated and then Iwaizumi could be left alone to finish his work (not that he would probably go back to it afterwards, but he could dream).</p>
<p>Sighing once more, Iwaizumi ran a hand threw Oikawa's hair before resting it on his cheek. Iwaizumi smiled gently;</p>
<p>"Whatever you want."</p>
<p>Oikawa chooses that moment to crush his mouth against Iwaizumi's moment as though a kiss that was a little too much teeth and not enough tongue could somehow take away the woes of the day. Not that Iwaizumi was complaining, he placed both hands on Oikawa's hips and pulled his boyfriend closer to him, deepening the kiss. </p>
<p>When they eventually separate for air, the reprieve is short-lived as Oikawa grabs a hold of Iwaizumi's hair, pulling just enough to expose the male's neck as Oikawa sucks a kiss into the tender flesh causing Iwaizumi to hiss.</p>
<p>"I need to go to work like this," Iwaizumi says but the words are without venom or annoyance - in fact, he couldn't really care less what anybody thought.</p>
<p>"How about you punish me then?" Oikawa purs, nuzzling into the soft flesh between Iwaizumi's neck and shoulder.</p>
<p>Iwaizumi smirks as Oikawa slides off Iwaizumi's lap onto the floor, looking up at his boyfriend with dark, lust filled eyes. Iwaizumi smiles, reaching out to stroke Oikawa's soft hair as the other male begins to undo Iwaizumi's belt, freeing his impressive dick from his denim prison. </p>
<p>He's been in the same position many times before and is still continuously surprised by his boyfriend.</p>
<p>Without wasting any time, Oikawa places both hands on Iwaizumi's thighs to steady himself before opening his mouth. Iwaizumi's previous smile widened as he knew what Oikawa wanted him to do. Caressing Oikawa's cheek for a moment, Iwaizumi slowly pushed his hard cock into Oikawa's waiting mouth.</p>
<p>The feeling was instantaneous. The warm wetness that enveloped him as Oikawa closed his mouth slightly around Iwaizumi. It took a lot in Iwaizumi's willpower to not grab Oikawa's hair and thrust deeply into Oikawa's mouth - but he also knew that it was not that kind of day, instead, Iwaizumi chose to take it as his partner's pace . . . which just so happened to be quite fast.</p>
<p>Pulling back, Oikawa leans in and nuzzles Iwaizumi's dick, he peers cheekily up towards his partner.</p>
<p>"Hard, Hajime."</p>
<p>That was all the confirmation Iwaizumi to grab a hold of Oikawa's hair and (gently) force his mouth open. Oikawa meanwhile relished in the feeling - he wanted Iwaizumi to take charge and chase away all his negative feelings, give him something else to focus on - which just so happened to be the feeling of his boyfriends cock in his mouth and his hand in his hair.</p>
<p>It wasn't at all unwelcome.</p>
<p>Oikawa was used to it after all - he loved it. Iwaizumi was always gentle as he pushed into Oikawa's mouth, not too much force at first as he got used to it. Not too far either - he wasn't a monster after all. As Iwaizumi began to thrust hard, Oikawa closed his mouth and moaned into the feeling, sending shockwaves through Iwaizumi's body and was effectively the tipping point as he began to pick up the pace.</p>
<p>Oikawa began to push into the thrusts, matching Iwaizumi's pace and fluttering his tongue against the underside of his boyfriend's dick - the feeling of being loved filling his body with a sense of warmth . . . or it was how turned on by the whole affair. It could have been either. </p>
<p>"Ahn," Iwaizumi moaned, thrusting deeply into Oikawa's mouth causing tears to spring to the edges of Oikawa's eyes but instead of being annoyed, Oikawa moaned into the feeling, his body shaking from need. </p>
<p>Once again pulling away from Iwaizumi, Oikawa looked up to his boyfriend. "Let me Hajime," Oikawa said quietly, pulling Iwaizumi's hand from his hair and leaning forward once more taking Iwaizumi into his mouth. But instead of letting him do all the work, Oikawa put in the effort. He wasted no time in licking kissing his way down Iwaizumi's cock, before pushing down deep, matching each thrust of his mouth with the thrust of his hand.</p>
<p>"Ah . . . ahn, To-Tooru . . ." Iwaizumi moaned deeply after one particularly lengthy attention was paid to the tip of his dick. "I. . .ah, Tooru, I-I'm . . ."</p>
<p>Oikawa pulled away from Iwaizumi, throwing his head back as Iwaizumi came across his face and in his mouth. Iwaizumi was shaking from the force of the orgasm that his boyfriend's mouth had given him, but also from the sight of Oikawa - his pupils dilated, cum splattered across his perfect face and into his mouth.</p>
<p>Smirking, Oikawa wiped the cum from his face with the back of one finger, licking it clean whilst looking up at Iwaizumi seductively through his eye lashing. </p>
<p>Taking a deep breath, Iwaizumi leaned down to capture Oikawa with a kiss . . . he could always go a second round.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. #8 - Romantic Evening [KuroYama]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It's a Christmas miracle! I actually updated! I high key didn't realise I hadn't posted since August but since the last chapter things weren't great and they still aren't but I have enough energy to actually write something! I can't guarantee when the next chapter will be but whatever and, yes I technically skipped a prompt but I had nothing for it, I will go back to it at some point!</p><p>That said, I hope everybody has a nice festive season and new year, let's hope 2021 is nicer to us all!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A romantic evening meant a lot of things for different people - for some, it meant maybe going out, for dinner, to a movie or just for a nice walk. For others it meant staying in, basking in the feeling of having another present.</p><p>For Kuroo and Yamaguchi, it meant just one thing - fucking.</p><p>A whole lot of it.</p><p>It was just because of the fact that the couple didn't live anywhere near each other, choosing to attend different universities in different parts of the country - and whilst video calls and that were nice enough, it just wasn't the same as having a person there with you.</p><p>Which was something Kuroo was very used to. So the minute Yamaguchi was in town, he would make time for his partner in any way he could. </p><p>Kuroo knew how to woo basically anybody - he was tall, athletic and handsome. Girls (and guys) fell for him left right and centre, that was until he opened his mouth and his snark and sarcasm came pouring out - but somehow that little fact hadn't scared away Yamaguchi if anything it was what drew him in. And it had stuck. So, yeah, Kuroo knew how to woo an individual - or at the very least, how to woo Yamaguchi.</p><p>1) Take him out for a nice meal - nothing too fancy but not just street food either, a nice middle ground.</p><p>2) Watch a cheesy movie, something so bad it was good</p><p>and most importantly</p><p>3) Show him how loved he was through every way possible.</p><p>Yamaguchi wasn't touch starved, he had loving parents and close friends - but, as Kuroo had discovered, he was a very tactile person and any little touch the brunette got he would take 10 fold.</p><p>Sitting on the couch, Yamaguchi would end up using Kuroo as a pillow. Making dinner, Yamaguchi would come and wrap his arms around Kuroo and just stand with his head resting between his neck and shoulders. Just sitting hanging out with others, Yamaguchi would find some way to hold onto, lean on or otherwise invade Kuroo's space as much as possible.</p><p>And Kuroo absolutely loved it.</p><p>He loved that Yamaguchi was basically a needy little shit and wouldn't admit it.</p><p>Which was why, whenever he was in town, Kuroo would make sure his younger partner was absolutely drowning in love and affection. Even if it were only for a day or two, Kuroo always managed to put his plan in motion.</p><p>Dinner, movie, bed (not for sleeping).</p><p>The number one way Kuroo could get Yamaguchi's attention from the movie they watched cuddled up on Kuroo's couch was to start playing with Yamaguchi's hair.</p><p>Kuroo entwined his fingers into the soft hair at the nap of Yamaguchi's neck, slowly letting the locks pass through his fingers, his thumb lighting tracing the back of Yamaguchi's neck until the younger male sighed, leaning into the touch.</p><p>From there, Kuroo slowly began to trace lower, fingers lightly beginning to trace the top of Yamaguchi's spine and shoulders - just ghost touches, barely there but just enough so send shivers down Yamaguchi's back.</p><p>Kuroo knew he was doing his job when he found Yamaguchi's dark eyes trained on him.</p><p>"What?" Kuroo asked, feigning innocence.</p><p>"You know what," Yamaguchi replied looking away, a small smile playing on his face.</p><p>Oh yeah, Kuroo knew. His hands moved lower, circling around Yamaguchi's waist, tracing over his ribs and lower as Kuroo gently caressed his thighs before the brunette turned - interest in the movie completely gone.</p><p>Kuroo grinned - this is exactly what he wanted.</p><p>"Couldn't just let me enjoy the movie," Yamaguchi said but his voice was without malice, instead he was smiling, eyes narrowed teasingly.</p><p>"What makes you think that?" Kuroo joked, letting his hands rest on Yamaguchi's waist.</p><p>Yamaguchi rolled his eyes, leaning down to kiss Kuroo fervently- all the months of pent up lust beginning to bubble forth. Screens and videos were fine, but nothing beat the heat of another person, feeling their hands and body move. </p><p>Kuroo was hard as Yamaguchi, from his position above, ground down, moaning into their kiss. It was a sloppy uncoordinated kiss but it drove Kuroo positively wild. They had spent so long apart he had almost forgotten what Yamaguchi was like - he missed it.</p><p>But now he didn't need to, his man was there, above him, hard and panting, face flushed with lust.</p><p>"Fuck, Tetsu," Yamaguchi said through deep breaths.</p><p>"What do you want babe?" Kuroo asked, nipping at Yamaguchi's jaw, working his way down his neck.</p><p>"Let me ride you."</p><p>Oh boy!</p><p>There was nothing that Kuroo loved more than Yamaguchi's body - that wasn't to say he didn't love his personality - but Yamaguchi had an absolutely fucking stellar body. He was tall and lithe, angular but still feminine in a way and Kuroo fucking revelled in it.</p><p>Which is exactly how Kuroo managed to pull Yamaguchi into the bedroom in haste as clothes were stripped off each of their bodies in record time, thrown onto the floor of Kuroo's room as the couple fell into bed, warm bodies entangling and Kuroo pulled Yamaguchi into another deep kiss as the brunette male straddled his waist.</p><p>"I fucking love you," Kuroo panted out as his partner put on a show of prepping himself for Kuroo. </p><p>Yamaguchi was an absolute showman on the best of days - he knew Kuroo was well equipped to prep him properly, but there was just something about forcing Kuroo to keep his hands to himself as Yamaguchi teased and stretched himself out. Knowing that, at that moment, he held all the cards.</p><p>It was love.</p><p>"Ready babe," Kuroo asked gently, softly stroking Yamaguchi's face and the brunette nodded.</p><p>Slowly, almost painfully slow, Yamaguchi lowered himself down onto Kuroo. Kuroo could only revel in the look on his lovers face as his body adjusted to the feeling of having Kuroo inside him - Yamaguchi was positively beautiful. Moving ever so slightly, Kuroo leaned up to pull Yamaguchi into a kiss - it wasn't an impassioned hasty kiss like before, it was slower and more gentle. Kuroo's own little declaration of his love.</p><p>Then came the main event.</p><p>Yamaguchi could ride like an absolute champ - that much Kuroo was certain of. He could watch Yamaguchi all day, the way his muscles rippled as he moved, the look on his face, each gasp and moan and whine he let out. It really did take all of Kuroo's self control to not shove Yamaguchi onto his back and pound him for all he was worth.</p><p>Which was a lot - Yamaguchi was worth his weight in gold as far as Kuroo was concerned.</p><p>"Ah, ahn, fuck," Yamaguchi moaned as he moved, hands entwined with Kuroo's, eyes forced closed through pleasure.</p><p>"You look so good babe," Kuroo forced out, he knew Yamaguchi was close with the way his body tightened around his dick, movements becoming erratic and jagged.</p><p>"Ah, ah, Tetsu," Yamaguchi groaned, Kuroo could see the way his thigh muscles shook from the effort. "I'm-ah, I . . ."</p><p>His words were lost in a haze of moans.</p><p>"Ah, c-come," Kuroo could feel the warmth pooling in his core. "Hng, come - come for me."</p><p>"Ah, Tetsurou."</p><p>With a high pitched moan Yamaguchi came across stomach and chest and Kuroo followed not too long after, coming deep into Yamaguchi. The younger male held for a moment before flopping forwards, body completely spent and completely not caring about the mess.</p><p>Kuroo lay panting with Yamaguchi on his chest, stroking his lover's hair before kissing the top of his head.</p><p>"I love you Tadashi."</p><p>"Hm, I love you too."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I will try to take less than 4 months to update the next time.</p><p>Thanks for sticking with my self-indulgent shit show!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. #10 - Blindfolds [OiSuga]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Happy New Year! I've decided that, in order to get more of this written, I'm giving up on following the order to a T. I'm basically just gonna skip prompts that give me bother and go back to them when I have ideas. That way I write more, get stuck less and will produce more chapters for all you lovely folks out there!</p>
<p>Happy Reading!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Suga was a kinky little shit. Not many people knew or would even think so - but he was. Which was maybe why Oikawa liked him so much (besides the fact that he was kind, sexy, sweet and a good fuck). So, it wasn't exactly uncommon for Suga to be the one to bring home something . . . less than innocent - not that it was a bad thing in the slightest.</p>
<p>"Turn around and close your eyes."</p>
<p>"Okay."</p>
<p>Oikawa turned, a feeling of excitement building in his chest as he heard his partner rustling around in the bags he had brought home a short while earlier. He was about to ask if he could turn around again when something was suddenly wrapped around his head and pulled tight against his closed eyes. Oikawa instinctively went to try and remove the offending object from his vision, only to have his wrist grabbed by Suga.</p>
<p>"Don't take it off, I want to try something."</p>
<p>"Oh? And what might that be?" Oikawa asked turning to where he assumed Suga was standing behind him.</p>
<p>"Nothing much," Suga whispered into Oikawa's ear causing the brunette to turn to where the voice had come from. Suga seemed to be quietly walking back and forth, enjoying the fact that he couldn’t see shit. "Except surprise you."</p>
<p>Oikawa, who had a tolerance for trying out new things, was a little . . . off put by not being able to see Suga but was also oddly intrigued by not being able to see where the next sensation would come from. There was something special about having full trust of a partner to do whatever they wanted - and Oikawa was fascinated by it.</p>
<p>"So, what I'm going to do is," Suga's words floated into Oikawa's ear like silk. "Not tell you what I'm going to do. You just need to lie back and not worry about a thing.”</p>
<p>"How can I do that when I know you're above me," Oikawa grinned cheekily, but did what he had been told to do and lay back on the bed looking into the black abyss of the blindfold – it wasn’t completely light stopping and a few flecks of light filtered through the material but not enough that he could see what his lover was doing. </p>
<p>Everything was silent for a few moments and, very briefly, Oikawa wondered if Suga was just fucking with him and had just left him alone blindfolded. But then a cool hand began to gently run up and down his arm, fingers light and tracing patterns against the skin.</p>
<p>Then it was gone and Oikawa was left alone again to lie in silence for a while. Then Suga's hand returned and linked fingers with him, skin cool against his natural warmth, and gently rubbing circles with his thumb against the palm of Oikawa's hand. It was oddly calming in away, gentle and intimate but in a simple way. </p>
<p>Suga let go and once more traced a few of his fingers up Oikawa's arm towards the collar of his t-shirt, gently dipping below the material and tracing his collarbone to the centre of his chest and up his throat to gently take him by the chin before leaning over and kissing him lightly.</p>
<p>"It feels weird," Oikawa admitted.</p>
<p>"How so," Suga asked, still holding Oikawa lightly by the chin.</p>
<p>"Because I know your there . . . but not where you're coming from."</p>
<p>Letting go of Oikawa for a moment, Suga leaned back to appreciate the sight that was in front of him. The light haired male paused, mulled a few things over in his mind and then smiled.</p>
<p>"That's a shame because I might end up taking advantage of you," Suga said moving to one side of Oikawa, the brunette following his voice even if he couldn't see.</p>
<p>"You wouldn't do that."</p>
<p>"Really."</p>
<p>Suga popped up on the other side of Oikawa and nuzzled into the side of his neck. "I mean, I could ride your cock but forbid you to take that blindfold off. Maybe tie your hands up . . . how would that feel?" Oikawa moaned as Suga began to palm his partner through the fabric of his trousers. "How does that make you feel?"</p>
<p>"You're such a tease."</p>
<p>"I know." Suga leant over to kiss Oikawa roughly, tracing the brunettes lips with his tongue before shifting to straddle him, pushing his t-shirt up to expose the beginnings of the gentle 'V' of Oikawa's hips. </p>
<p>"I bet you've already prepared yourself. Planned this."</p>
<p>Suga smiled and placed his hands on either side of Oikawa's face, leaning forward to almost nose to nose distance to the brunette. "Why don't you find out?" Suga could almost feel the way Oikawa's body shuddered beneath him as Oikawa raised his hands to slide them up Suga's hips and into the male’s trousers. He took a moment to just enjoy the feeling of his partner’s silken flesh against his hands before sliding them back to cup Suga's backside.</p>
<p>Suga moaned, unintentionally grinding down on Oikawa's crotch causing Oikawa, in turn, to deepen his grip on Suga's ass. One long finger began to slide its way between Suga's ass and tease his hole which was, as Oikawa suspected, dampened and slightly loosened.</p>
<p>"You dirty boy."</p>
<p>"Don't say it like you think it's a bad thing."</p>
<p>"What made you think that?"</p>
<p>With one finger hooked beneath Oikawa's chin, Suga gently ran his thumb against Oikawa's teeth, pulling it back against his bottom lip before gasping lightly as Oikawa propped at his well-prepped hole.</p>
<p>"It's such a shame that I can't see that pretty face of yours. I bet your eyes are opened wide. Your cheeks red."</p>
<p>"Looks like you don't need to see to know," Suga whispered into Oikawa's ear as he began to strip himself of his jeans and freeing Oikawa's hands (Which had dark red scores where the tight denim of Suga’s had cut into them). Suga made quick work to do away with Oikawa's jeans, boxers and his own boxers.</p>
<p>Suga leaned back down to capture Oikawa into a deep kiss before sitting back up and raising his hips before slowly and steadily sliding down on Oikawa's hardened cock. Both men moaned in unison as they experienced their own forms of pressure.</p>
<p>"You okay?" Oikawa asked, placing his hands on Suga's hips and holding him in place.</p>
<p>"Yeah . . . I'm okay." Oikawa smiled as Suga gently raised his hips once more before moving slightly, building up a steady rhythm, placing his hands at either side of Oikawa's head. Oikawa, on the other hand, kept his hands on Suga's hips, guiding the male above him with every jolt and movement he made.</p>
<p>The room was a chorus of moans, pants and muttered 'I love you'.</p>
<p>"I want to see your face," Oikawa begged eventually, reaching up to try and remove the blindfold. </p>
<p>"No." Suga caught Oikawa by the wrists and pinned them against the bed as his pace began to slow, dragging out each thrust before cumming white ribbons against his partners chest. "You don't need to." It was shaky and punctuated by moans which had Oikawa coming a short time later, filling up Suga's ass. </p>
<p>Suga slid off Oikawa, lying down next to his partner, feeling the slickness between his ass and running down his thighs onto the bedding below. Oikawa pulled off the blindfold before groaning as the light from the ceiling burned his eyes.</p>
<p>"Next time, you're the one being blindfolded."</p>
<p>"Mhm . . . whatever you say."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If there are weird formatting issues, I'll have to fix them later. I had to upload this chapter on my phone because AO3 refused to load on my laptop, so yeah!</p>
<p>Thank you for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>